Bella Misaki
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Bella es en realidad Bella Runo Misaki, quedo huérfana a los 12 años, y fue adoptada por Rene y Charlie Swan, haciendo que a los 13 dejara a los peleadores, Cuando Edward la abandona 4 meses después, es secuestrada por unos gundalianos, mutandola junto con su amiga Alice, ahora los Cullen y los peleadores aran todo lo que puedan para que ellas, regresen con ellos, Mal sumary
1. fontfontSecustradafontfont

Los personajes de Bakugan y crepúsculo no son míos

Bpov

_Yo nunca te quise solo fuiste un juguete para nosotros_

_Yo nunca te quise solo fuiste un juguete para nosotros_

Esas palabras que me dijo hacia que mi corazón se hiciese añicos una y otra vez, ya hacia 4 meses que el me había dejado, yo le iba a decir quien soy, pero solo fui su juguete. Mi nombre es Bella Runo Misaki, soy la peleadora Bakugan haos y mi bakugan es tigrera, ya hacia 6 años desde que no veía a Dan y a los demás peleadores, me tuve que mudar a Phoenix con mi madre adoptiva, ya que mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenia 12, haciendo que ya no los viera, me entere hace 3 meses que unos gundalianos querían nueva vestroia, me preocupe por tigrera, ¿Qué los bakugans, nunca podrán vivir en paz?

Había salido al bosque a pasear un rato, y de repente aparecieron unos gundalianos y me secuestraron, ya no estábamos en el bosque, estábamos en un laboratorio por así decir

"Alice busca a Dan Kuso, el esta en el ciber espacio bakugan, el te ayudara a encontrarme".- Dije esperanzada a que Alice tuviera una visión de mi

"Bienvenida Daraika".- Escuche a una mujer y todo se volvió oscuro

**Epov**

Ya habían pasado 4 torturosos meses, desde que le mentí a Bella, ya que yo era un ser peligroso pero, no pensé en las consecuencias, mi familia ya no era la de antes, Alice ya no compraba, Emmett ya no hacia bromas, Esme todo el tiempo lloraba por haber abandonado a su hija, Carlisle se la llevaba encerrado en su despacho, Jasper se culpaba cada rato, y Rosalie estaba enojada consigo misma por no haber pasado tiempo con Bella, yo me la llevaba encerrado en mi cuarto todo el tiempo no salía de allí, apenas me sacaban a la fuerza para ir de caza

"Bella!".- Grito Alice preocupada, me bloqueo y en menos de unos segundos todos estábamos alrededor de ella,

"¿Qué pasa con mi hermanita Alice?".- Dijo Emmett alarmado

"Ella estaba paseando por el bosque y fue secuestrada por unas cosas feas y de repente ella estaba amarrada en un laboratorio o algo así y ella me mando a buscar a un tal Dan Kuso, en un ciber espacio bakugan y que el me ayudaría a encontrarla y desapareció de la visión".- Dijo Alice mientras sollozaba

"Bueno pues iré con ese tal Dan, para encontrarla".- Dijo Rosalie, todos la miramos sorprendidos

"Iremos todos, Jasper necesito que investigues donde queda el ciber espacio bakugan, los demás hagan sus maletas".- Dijo Carlisle, mientras todos hacíamos nuestras maletas, me jure a mi mismo que la encontraría y jamás la dejaría

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	2. Daraika y Kasie

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado pero la compu se descompuso y la tuvieron que formatear, aquí traigo conti **

**Epov **

Nos dirigíamos a Bayview, todos estábamos preocupados Alice ya no podía ver a Bella y de pilón había una tormenta que nos izo retrasarnos, este iba hacer una larga noche

**Daraikapov**

Es taba en la sala del emperador Barodius, junto con Kasie y mi bakugan Vampire

"Quiero que destruyan a estos peleadores pero no los maten primero adviértanles, yo después les diré que seguirán haciendo"

"Si emperador Barodius".- Dijimos a coro yo y Kasie mientras hacíamos reverencia y nos íbamos

"Para que crees que el emperador no mande a esto".- Pregunto Kasie

"No lo se, solo se que tenemos que seguir sus ordenes".- Dije mientras que bostezaba y me iba a dormir

**Dpov**

"Hay no puedo creerlo, no hay buenos peleadores y me aburro fácilmente".- Dije las peleas eran sin chiste, Drago era lo bastante poderos y eso hacia que solo durara las peleas unos minutos

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero Dan tiene razón esto me esta aburriendo".- Dijo Shun negando con la cabeza

"Nos buscaban peleadores".- Escuchamos una voz y de repente en un edificio habían 2 chicas muy bonitas debo de decir

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? Marucho!".- Pregunto Shun

"Nunca las había visto por aquí, y no están registradas como peleadora".- Dijo Marucho

"Mi nombre es Daraika, y soy peleadora pyrus".- Dijo la chica que tenia pelo negro, suelto, un copete, con ojos rojos como el fuego, tenia la misma capa de masquerade pero de color rojo, unos jeans entubados negros, una blusa naranja que decía sexy en letras rojas, unas botas negras de cuero puntiagudas y traía una enorme espada de oro

"Y el mío Kasie, y soy peleadora ventus".- Dijo la otra chica que tenia el pelo azul eléctrico, suelto, un copete como el de Alice, unos ojos esmeraldas, traía una capa verde, unos jeans negro, una blusa verde, y unas botas verdes puntiagudas

"Y vinimos a destruirlos, ya que son los peleadores mas poderosos y esas fueron las ordenes del emperador Barodius".- Dijo Daraika

"Deben ser gundalianos".- Dijo Shun

"Se equivocan nosotras somos casi humanas como ustedes".- Dijo Kasie

"Saben que están del lado equivocado".- Les dije que acaso no saben lo que los gundalianos hacen

"Eso seria nuestro problema Kuso, pero primero que te parece una batalla bakugan".- Dijo Daraika

"Luego no llores novata".- Dije

"Carta portal lista, Bakugan pelea Vampire pyrus surge".- Dijo mientras salía un vampiro en forma de guerrero

"Nunca había visto a ese bakugan".- Dijo Marucho

"A no importa, Bakugan pelea, Dragonoid pyrus surge"

"Poder activado dragón galáctico!"

"Buen movimiento, lastima que no es suficiente"

"¿Que?".-Vampire esquiva el ataque moviéndose a una velocidad increíble

"Pero que...?"

"Poder activado! Pairus asesino!".-el ataque izo que Vampire lo atacará tan rápido que solo se pudo ver unas llamas rodeando en círculos a Drago

"Drago!...".-Drago se convirtió en esfera muy rápidamente, mientras Shun y Marucho estaban en shock por la rapidez en que lo venció

"Nos volveremos a ver Danny".- Dijo Daraika, mientras agarraba su espada y les rodeaba haciendo un circulo de fuego y desapareció

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	3. El verdadero nombre de Bella

**Aviso importante: actualizaré un día si, un día no ya que tengo 8 historias que actualizar y no puedo hacerlo en un día, bueno aquí traigo conti**

**Epov**

Ya habíamos llegado, gracias al cielo, estaba nublado, así que decidimos, empezar a buscar, Jasper había encontrado la dirección de ese tal Dan, alquilamos unos coches y fuimos directo a su casa, Carlisle toco la puerta, y abrió una mujer de 35 años, al parecer era la mama de Dan

"Disculpe la molestia, aquí vive ¿Dan Kuso?".- Pregunto Carlisle amablemente

"Si, soy su madre, Yumiko de Kuso, pásenle, mientras le hablo".- Dijo la señora pasamos a la sala, mientras la Sra. Kuso entraba a la cocina, ya habíamos tomados una decisión, le diríamos lo que éramos a Dan

"Dan tienes visitas hijo"

"Ya voy"

Miramos como bajaba un chico de 18 años, castaño y con los ojos café rojizo

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?".- Pregunto Dan

"Conoces a ¿Bella Swan?".- Pregunte

"A de Runo si ¿por?"

"No Bella Swan"

"Por eso es Runo, antes se llamaba Bella Runo Misaki, pero después de que sus padres murieron, fue adoptada y ahora su nombre es Bella Marie Swan.- Nos dijo nosotros no impresionamos, ¿Por qué nunca no los dijo?- ¿Pasa algo con ella?".- Preguntó preocupado

"Veras lo que pasa es que Bella fue secuestrada por unas cosas, y nos dijo que te buscáramos y te pidiéramos ayuda".- Dijo Alice triste

"¿Cómo eran esas cosas?".- Pregunto

"Solo sabemos que eran gunda sepa que".- Dijo Emmett

"Dan son gundalianos".- Dijo una bola roja, nosotros lo mirábamos impresionados

"¿Que es esa cosa?".- Pregunto Rosalie

"A el es mi bakugan, drago, tendremos que ir con Marucho para saber que sucede".- Dijo Dan

**Daraikapov **

Estaba caminando por las casas de los humanos, cuando mire, a unos humanos bajar de unos autos, hubo uno que me llamo la atención tenia el pelo cobrizo y unos ojos dorados, no supe por que pero me empezó a doler la cabeza

/Flash/

"Te amo Edward".- Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates

"Yo te amo mas".- Dijo el de pelo cobrizo y se besaron

/Fin del Flash/

"Daraika, Daraika ¿esta bien?".- Me pregunto Vampire, yo solo asentí, agarre mi espada y me fui a gundalia

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	4. Daraika podría ser

**Aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste**

**Dpov**

No se por que, pero algo me decía que ellos no eran humanos, pero sonó mi celular, y hablando del rey de roma, era Marucho rápidamente le conteste

"Bueno".- Dije

"Dan es urgente de que vengas para acá".- Dijo algo apurado

"Justamente iba para allá, con unos conocidos de Runo".- le dije como si nada

"Ok, esta bien, te veo en 10 minutos".- dijo y colgó

_Ok esto si que es urgente_.- Pensé seriamente

"¿Y bien?".- Pregunto la rubia

"Vamos, tenemos que llegar en menos de 10 minutos".- Le dije mientras salía

"Mama, voy al ciber espacio bakugan".- grite ya afuera

"Esta bien, lleva tu celular y no llegues tarde".- Me dijo y mire un volvo plateado y un mercedes, lo mire maravillado y esa familia entraban a los coches

"¿Vas a subir?".- Dijo la duende mientras se subía al volvo asentí y me subí al frente ya que tenia que decirles por donde era, llegamos y bajamos de los coches, entramos al ciber espacios y ellos miraban maravillados, llegamos a la sala de reuniones y todos ya estaban ahí

"Wow es la primera ves que entran adultos en el ciber espacio".- Dijo Preyas

"Si tienes razón".- Dijo Ren

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?".- Pregunto Fabia

"Nosotros somos lo Cullen, mi nombre es Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward".- Dijo el rubio y los nombrados asentían con la cabeza

"Ustedes son los familiares de Runo verdad".- Dijo Marucho y ellos asentían tristemente, claro yo también lo estaba Runo había sido secuestrada por esos gundalianos

"Si, ella fue secuestrada por unos gunda sepa que".- Dijo Alice

"Gundalianos".- Dijo Aranaud

"mmm… Esperen ahora que me acuerdo los trague aquí ya que, no hay datos de Daraika y Kasie y tienen rasgos de bakugan, Daraika de pyrus y Kasie de ventus, por que ellas fueron mutadas y recuerdo que Daraika tenia el mismo cuerpo que Runo y la misma cara solo que los ojos eran rojos como el fuego y el pelo negro como el carbón y ahora, que supe que Runo fue secuestrada por los gundalianos ella podría ser…".- No termino por que se les agrandaron los ojos yo lo mire impresionado a caso quería decir que Runo era Daraika

**Epov**

Acaso el enano quería decir que esa tal Daraika era mi Bella, todos lo mirábamos en shock y o escuchaba los pensamientos de los demás

_A caso quiere decir, que Runo es Daraika_.- Pensó Dan

_¿Por qué tanto interés en una humana? y ¿Por qué esa humana esta del lado de los gundalianos?_- Pensó una chica de pelo azul eléctrico y ojos verdes

_Wow o sea que mi hermanita fue mutada_.- Pensó el idiota de Emmett

_Esto es impresionante el niño, es muy inteligente_.- Ese fue Carlisle

_Todo esto es mi culpa_.- Pensó Jasper, toda vía se culpaba

"Ella puede ser Daraika, tengo algunos cabellos de Runo, gracias a Julie, solo falta unos pocos cabellos de Daraika y podremos saber si son la misma persona.- Dijo Marucho, escuchamos una explosión, y marucho miro un escáner.- son ellas"

"Ok, yo voy a querer la revancha ni una novata vence al numero uno".- Dijo Dan

_Que acaso a este, se le olvido que ella podría ser mi Bella_.- Pensé frustrado este le había ganado a Emmett de idiotez

**Daraikapov **

Toda vía tenía esa imagen en mi cabeza de la castaña y el de pelos cobrizos, el emperador barodius, me ordeno darle otra batalla bakugan a Kuso, Kasie me seguía preocupada se había dado cuenta de mi dolor de cabeza y nos tele transportamos al ciber espacio bakugan

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	5. Daraika podría ser parte 2

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste **

**Tercera persona**

Daraika y Kasie estaban flotando en un campo de batalla, Dan llegaba al campo de batalla, los demás vendrían después.

"¿Listo Kuso?".- pregunto Daraika

"¿Listo para que?".- pregunto Dan

"Para una batalla" -Dijo sacando una carta portal-

Andando!

*Ya estando en el campo*

"Carta portal lista!... Bakugan!... Pelea!...".- Dijeron Dan y Daraika

"Drago Surge!".- Dijo Dan mientras aparecía Drago

"Vampire Pairus surge!".- Dijo Daraika

"Que comience la batalla!".- Dijo Dan con enojo

"Adelante!".-Después de decir esa palabra Dan recordó, cuando vio por primera vez pelear a Runo y decir esa palabra

"Pero que...".-Dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza

"¿Esta todo bien Dan?".- Pregunto Drago algo preocupado

"Si no es nada amigo, concentrémonos en la batalla".- Dijo Dan relinchando los dientes

"Poder activado! Ataque estelar" -En eso su bakugan empieza a dar vueltas mientras arroja bolas de fuego en dirección a drago

"Nunca antes había visto ese ataque. Poder activado! Drago homber".-Después de activar este ataque esquivo las bolas de fuego

"Quien lo diría quizás me entretengas un rato niño"

"Deja de balbucear y empieza a pelear ¿Quieres?"

"Ya tranquilo niño, Que comience la verdadera batalla! Poder activado Tornado Pairus!".-Esto ocasiono que un Vampire creara un tornado de fuego el cual se dirigía a Drago, este lo esquivo pero se dirigía hacia Dan el tornado por alguna razón hizo que el campo se pusiera muy caliente al parecer los humanos podían salir lastimados con sus ataques Drago pensó lo mismo y se mete en medió para protegerlo-

"Aaaahhh...".-Grito, más bien rugió

"Drago!...".-En eso una gran ventisca cubrió el campo y los Cullen empezaron a llegar, cuando la ventisca se empezó a desvanecer, Daraika miro a Edward, y le llego un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que hizo que callera de dos metros de altura, antes de que tocara el piso Edward la cogió y Daraika, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Daraikapov

*Flash black*

Miraba a la misma castaña, mirando jugar a esa familia y al de pelos cobrizos baseball _(O como se escriba)_

*Fin del flash black*

*Flash black*

La castaña, estaba en un viejo auto y una camioneta se dirige hacia ella, pero antes de ser aplastada, el chico de pelos cobrizos se interpone y deja una marca en la camioneta

"Edward".- Dijo ella impresionada

*Fin de flash black*

Sentí una corriente eléctrica al tocarlo, lo mire a ver y esos ojos dorados se me hacían familiares y no sabia de donde salían esas imágenes, hasta que me acorde que la castaña lo llamaba…

"Edward".- Dije sin pensar, el me dio una sonrisa torcida y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, me sentía vulnerable a su lado

"Aléjate de ella".- Voltee a ver y era Kasie quien venia a ayudarme, sentí de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza, me toque la cabeza con ambas manos y me ponía de rodillas

"Aaaahhh… bakugan regresa!".- Dije mientras mi bakugan se convertía en esfera

"Daraika ¿Qué te ocurre?".- Me pregunto Kasie preocupada

"Creo… que…estoy teniendo…problemas para respirar…- Dije exhausta.- Kuso!... Esto no ha terminado... nos volveremos a encontrar... y entonces te destruiré..."

"Bien".- Me dijo decidido y me tele transporte, junto a Kasie

**Epov**

Esa chica, olía igual a Bella, solo un poco diferente y se comportaba igual cuando yo le daba a mi Bella, su sonrisa favorita, cuando la toque sentí una corriente eléctrica, como con Bella, pero le pude cortar un poco de cabello mientras la tenia entre mis brazos.

"Edward, ¿Lo conseguiste?".- Me pregunto Marucho, yo solo asentí

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	6. Verdad y sorpresas

**Al fin regreso, mis lectores chulos y hermosos les envió un besote, aquí les traigo conti**

**Daraikapov**

Me encontraba caminando mientras hablaba con Kazarina sobre lo ocurrido hace apenas una hora.

"Ya veo y ¿Y dime cuando pensabas decirme?"

"Mañana iba a decirte, pensaba que era un simple dolor de cabeza pero no me dejaba de doler así que decidí decirte antes".-Dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza

"Hiciste lo correcto en venir a decirme"

"Gracias, pero... ¿Que lo estará ocasionando?".- Pregunte confusa

"¿Todo empezó después de que viste a ese chico no?"

"Si no me ha dejado de doler la cabeza, es como, si me fuera a explotar"

"Lo mejor será revisarte".-Dijo mientras habría la puerta del laboratorio gundaliano

"Entendido".-Dije mientras entrabamos al laboratorio

"Recuéstate Daraika.-Obedecí y después de decirme eso me conecto un montón de cables y empezó a teclear botones de una gran mesa de controles.- Ya veo"

"¿Que ocurre? ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?".- Pregunte aun más confundida

**Kazarinapov**

"Más o menos"

_Esto no es bueno, lo mejor será revisar también a Kasie y si lo que creo es cierto tendremos que apresurar todos los planes_.- Pensé al ver lo que le ocurría a Daraika

*Con los peleadores*

**Maruchopov**

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, esto era sin duda algo nuevo, no podía creer lo que las pruebas del ADN decían, pero en la ciencia todo vale, por primera ves no tenia palabras para explicarles a los chicos, pero no podía defraudarlos.

"¿Y que salieron las pruebas del ADN Marucho?".- Me pregunto Dan, sentado a su manera

"Bueno… mmm… pues".- Tartamudee no sabia como explicarlo

"Llega al grano Maruchin".- Dijo Jake

"Runo y Daraika son la misma persona".- Dije rápidamente

"¿Qué Runo? ¿Qué?"

"Como escuchaste Dan, Daraika es nuestra Runo".- Dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa

"Entonces si Runo es Daraika, Kasie podría ser…

"La peleadora legendaria Darkus".- Dijo Rex comprendiendo e interrumpiendo a Shun, yo solo asentí

"Así es, pero al parecer les borraron las memorias, ya que ni nos recuerdan".- Dije un poco triste Runo era como mi hermana mayor

**Epov**

No podía creerlo Daraika era mi Bella y esos imbéciles gundalianos le habían borrado la memoria, aun que cuando estuviera con nosotros yo me encargaría que ella recordara poco a poco o me dejo de llamar Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

*Con Daraika y Kazarina*

**Tercera persona**

Daraika se encontraba sobre una mesa conectada a un montón de cables, al parecer inconsciente mientras Kazarina y un montón de científicos gundalianos tecleaban y revisaban información que sacaban de unos estudios que les estaban haciendo a Daraika. En eso llega Kasie.

"Me buscaba Kazarina.- En eso mira a Daraika en la mesa.- ¿Que le paso a Daraika?".-Pregunto preocupada

"No se sentía bien y la revisamos en eso encontramos algo anormal"

"¿A...Anormal?"

"Eso me temo le hemos estado haciendo algunos estudios. Lo mejor será que tu también seas estudiada solo para asegurarnos si estas bien o estas en la misma condición de Daraika"

"Entendido.-Dijo mientras caminaba a una mesa y se recontaba en ella, en eso unos científicos gundalianos empezaron a conectarle un montón de cables para revisarla también

"Ya esta conectada Kazarina".- Dijo uno de los científicos

"Bien, comiencen a revisarla.-en eso los científicos empezaron a revisar los estudios

Kazarina Kasie esta bien al parecer ella no sufre la misma condición que Daraika".- Dijo otro de los científicos

"Bien desconéctenla.-En eso los científicos empezaron a desconectarla

_Eso quiere decir que algo provocó que su memoria quisiera despertar, eso no es bueno lo mejor será que le comunique al emperador barodius antes de que se entere por otro _lado.- Pensó Kazarina

Después de pensar eso les dio ordenes a los científicos.- "Repitan la fase 2 del experimento 3000".- Después de decir eso Kazarina salió de la habitación"

*Con los peleadores*

"Pero… ¿Por solo a las chicas?".- Pregunto Shun

"A la mejor será por que cuando runo se enoja hasta el mismo infierno se congelaría del miedo".- Dijo un exagerado Dan

"Bella, no da miedo".- Dijo Emmett intentando defender a su hermanita, los peleadores abrieron los ojos como platos

"¿La han visto enojada?".- Pregunto Marucho

"No, por que siempre estaba tranquila".- Dijo Alice rápidamente

"Pues en verdad no la conocen, por que si en verdad la miraran cuando esta enojada…".- Dijo Shun mientras tragaba saliva por el miedo

"Y peor es cuando Dan la hace enojar".- Dijo Marucho igual que Shun

"¿No estarás enamorado de Bellita verdad?".- Pregunto Emmett a Dan, mientras se tronaba los dedos y le enviaba una mirada sombría, Dan al escuchar eso se callo de la silla

"Que estas loco, no que asco".- Dijo Dan pero por dentro el decía todo lo contrario, Edward escucho sus pensamientos y le gruño en advertencia

*Con Kazarina y El emperador Barodius*

Kazarina le había contado lo ocurrido a Daraika y las medidas que había tomado.

"¿Estas segura Kazarina?".- Pregunto un poco dudoso el emperador

"Si, pero he tomado medidas drásticas"

"¿Que clases de medidas?"

"He dado ordenes de repetir la fase 2 del experimento 3000"

"Creí, que si se repetía esa fase habría 2 posibilidades"

"Y las ahí pero no tenemos mas opción"

"Muy bien solo infórmame todo lo que ocurra"

"Entendido".- Después de decir eso Kazarina salió de la habitación

"Repetir la fase 3 he"

*Flash back*

"¿Estas diciendo que si hacemos esos experimento lograremos fusionarlas con los Bakugan?"

"Así es Emperador Barodius"

"¿Cuantas posibilidades ahí de que falle?"

"No las ahí, pero, ahí posibilidades de que recuperen la memoria y si eso pasara tendríamos que repetir la fase 2 del experimento 3000"

"¿Que pasaría si repitieran esa fase?"

"Ahí 2 posibilidades la primera es del 68% de posibilidades es que colapse su memoria y caiga en un coma permanente y la segunda fase que pose un 32% de posibilidades es que pierda se memoria de forma permanente, de pasar eso ella nunca recuperaría sus recuerdos"

"Ya veo lo mejor será estar pendientes de ellas al menos hasta que cumplan su misión principal"

"Entendido"

*Fin del Flash back*

"Espero y pase la segunda posibilidad"

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Chicos malas noticias iba a actualizar mañana pero hoy cumpli años y se me quebró la pierna asi que no puedo moverme por tres semanas, TRES SEMANAS! Si sobrevivo sin anime, facebook y video juegos actualizare, mientras estare intentando escribir el siguiente capitulo muy largo a un que creo que orita deben de estar odiandome.**

**Con un beso su querida y loca escritora Bella Rika Uchiha Otaku Friki.**


End file.
